Learning to Live Again
by DemonSaya
Summary: Inuyasha comes to Kagome's time to drag her back to the past...and finds a young baby, her cousin, in her arms...Very Sappy (earlier warning for people with sweet tooths/can't take it)


A chance to live again A Chance to Live Again

Kagome sighed softly as she rocked the baby in her arms. Her older cousin had left the baby with them until she returned from vacation. Miaki, the baby girl, slept soundly in the teens arms. Smiling, she stood and walked over to the crib, gently laying her into it. It was late, but Kagome didn't mind. She loved keeping an eye on Miaki.   
She sat in the chair next to the crib and slowly drifted to sleep, until her door was slammed open. Imidiately, she woke and rushed over to the now bawling baby.   
"INUYASHA!" She hissed angrily, lifting the baby into her arms and gently bouncing it. Her eyes burned angrily into the dog demon's. "I just got her to sleep, you moron! I have to stay up until she falls to sleep again!"   
He glared at her. "You're coming back now, wench!"   
"I CAN'T! Do you think I can just pick up and leave an infant alone?! I have to take care of her! Surely you don't mind waiting a while!"   
He frowned. "But the jewel-"   
"Isn't going anywhere. It'll still be around my neck next week." She gently laid the now sleeping baby into the crib, a faroff look in her eyes. "I'm so jealous of children..." She confessed, softly.   
"Huh?"   
"Their lives are so easy...eat and play...I never had that..."   
He moved beside her and stared down at the baby. It had curled up in it's sleep and was sucking it's thumb, soft gurgling noises emitting from it. His eyes saddened and he gently touched the babies face with his thumb, brushing over it's cheek with the soft pad. "Neither did I..." He whispered, looking over at her.   
Kagome smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. "Inuyasha...why don't you stay here this week? We could still do things together, and you wouldn't have to admit you were having fun. You could keep an eye on the Shikon no Tama."   
He didn't know what to say. She'd never offered to let him stay in her time before and it felt rather appealing. He could be near Kagome without a demon attack interupting. He pretended to scowl and jerked his hand away. "Fine..." He growled softly.   
She smiled, shaking her head. "I'll be back in a bit." She said, walking to the door, then she paused. A small smile lit up her face and she looked back at him. "Thank you..." She whispered, then vanished, leaving the doorframe empty.   
Inuyasha swallowed hard, watching her go. Somehow he knew everything between them would change this week. Nothing between them would be the same.

Kagome stood in the shower, her face aimed at the spray of water. It ran down her skin, slightly cool, causing her to shiver. She sang softly as she washed the dirt and sweat from trying to keep a child in check for a day off. She was almost GLAD Inuyasha had come today. Now he was staying for the week, and there would be NO demon attacks and such to stop her from having a good time.   
She sighed, hugging herself as the soap glided down her skin with the water. She heard the door open and suddenly remembered the shower curtain was clear. She spun around and saw Inuyasha standing there, staring.   
The dog demon himself couldn't look away from her. She'd turned around to face him and she wore an expression of total shock. Deep down, he knew he should look away from her, but he was suddenly entranced. The water ran in rivulets down her creamy skin, down her chest, her stomache, her legs, arms, everywhere. His heart was beginning to beat fast, dangerously fast and he spun around, only to find himself face to face with a mirror. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the effect she was having on him. "I came to tell you..." He drew a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "The baby...it wants to feed..." He hesitantely opened an eye and saw her climbing out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her curves like wrapping paper around a special present. He swallowed hard.   
She knelt on the ground, picking up her clothes and tossing them in the hamper. "Thank you, Inuyasha..." She said softly, standing and reaching around him to get a robe off the hook on the door. Her eyes looked down and she noticed a certain part of him stood out more than normal. She blushed, snatching the robe and spinning around, lest he notice she noticed.   
He watched her drop the towel in the mirror and his eyes began to trace over her again. She was perfect in his mind, utterly perfect, but soon, more of -those- feelings filled him and he practically ran for the door as she wrapped the robe around herself and tied it closed around her.   
When Kagome turned around, she was alone. Her heart thundered in her chest and she touched her cheek lightly. *Does he really think I'm attractive...? Or was it because I was naked in front of him?* She sighed and shook her head, heading for her room. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha with the baby cradled against his chest, sitting in the chair, trying to calm her. *He's good at that...* She smiled and vanished for a moment, then returned with a bottle of warm milk. "Inuyasha..."   
He looked up rapidly, his face guilty. "I...Sorry, I-she started crying and-I-um..."   
Kagome giggled and gently took the baby from him. "It's alright, I wasn't angry. I'm not going to say 'it', Inuyasha." She cradled the baby to her chest and held the bottle to it's mouth. "Okay, Miaki-chan...eat up..." She sat on the bed and rocked her back and forth, coaxing the nipple of the bottle into her mouth.   
Inuyasha watched fascinated as Miaki began eating vigorously from the bottle. "Why isn't she suckling on a breast?" He asked, curiously.   
Kagome flushed, shaking her head. "Because, her mother isn't around her enough to breast feed her, besides, Miaki bit my cousin once." She sighed, bouncing the baby gently. "Besides, bottles work just as well and you don't need to worry about feeding them in public places. It's considered indecent here..." She shrugged. "Ways of the times, I guess."   
Inuyasha crept up beside Kagome and watched as the baby pulled it's mouth away from the bottle and yawned. "Will it sleep again, now?" He asked softly.   
Kagome nodded.   
"M-may I hold it again?" His eyes met her's nervously. "P-please?"   
A smile lit up her face and she gently deposited the baby into Inuyasha's arms. "I don't think she'll mind..." She smiled up at her demon friend and saw the amazement in his face as he gently touched the girls face.   
"She's so tiny..." He whispered. His eyes rose slowly and he saw Kagome smiling at him. His heart stopped. He quickly looked back at the baby. It had snuggled up against him, sucking it's thumb and making soft baby noises. Suddenly, he looked sad.   
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly, placing a hand on his arm.   
He looked down and sighed. "I...I don't know..." He said softly. "I've never held a child before...and...while I hold it...I feel strange..."   
She lifted her hand and cupped his face and forced him to look at her. "Like you want one too..." She concluded, her eyes warm.   
He stared at her in disbelief. She understood how he felt. Could it be she wants a child as well. His heart began thumping and he swallowed hard. "F-feh..." He tried to look irritated, but couldn't. Kagome's hand was still cupping his cheek gently, her fingers casting a spell on him. It was such a small hand, so tiny and delicate. He swallowed hard and leaned towards her, his heart pounding in his chest.   
Kagome's eyes fell closed as she leaned towards him, trapped by the spell in his eyes and she sighed softly as their lips touched in a gentle kiss.   
Inuyasha pulled away quickly, depositted the baby in it's crib, then returned to Kagome's side, kissing her again. He somehow knew if they kissed again, she'd put her arms around him, and he wanted his arms free to hold her, too. He pressed the kiss deeper and felt her arms wind around his neck.   
Kagome sighed blissfully. He was kissing her. He was actually kissing her. She felt his arms returning the embrace and moaned softly against his mouth. Her heart was threatening to explode from her chest and she felt Inuyasha's hands on her back, under the robe. Another soft moan escaped her. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, breaking the kiss gently and staring up at him.   
He looked down at her, noting the top part of her robe had parted and his arms were around her tightly. "I..." He whispered back, his heart thundering in his chest.   
Reluctantely, she pulled away, closing the robe and looking away. *I don't want to tell him and be rejected...it's better if I remain silent...* She thought, her eyes sad. "Why?"   
Inuyasha swallowed damply and looked at her, his face pained. "It felt right..." He responded, his eyes dropping to the bed clothes. There was now acute tension between them and Inuyasha reached over and touched her hand. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, his eyes sad. "Maybe it would be better if I left..."   
Kagome turned towards him, her face angry. "HOW WOULD IT BE BETTER?!" She demmanded in an angry hiss, so she wouldn't wake the baby. "Tell me that?!"   
He closed his eyes tightly. "B-because...then..." He looked away, his eyes sad. "Maybe you wouldn't be angry with me anymore..."   
She put her arms around him from behind, hugging him gently, her cheek resting agaisnt his shoulder. "I'm not angry..."   
"B-but..."   
She caught his face and turned it towards her, staring into his deep amber eyes. "I'm not angry with you, Inuyasha...I promise...I just didn't understand why you kissed me...and I didn't want it to be because I look like Kikyou."   
He stared at her in shock. "Kagome..."   
She laid a finger on his lips and rested her cheek against his back again. "I don't want you to be with Kikyou when you're with me...I want you to be with ME...and to think you may have seen her instead of me...it hurts my heart..." She clutched his kimono tightly. "Please don't go..." She whispered softly.   
Slowly, almost hesitantely, Inuyasha touched her hand, his fingers hooking around it. *Kagome...* He glosed his eyes and looked at their laced fingers. "Alright..." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly.   
Kagome smiled, holding him gently, trying to soothe his fears. "Thank you..." She whispered into his ear before softly kissing his cheek and releasing him and laying on her side on the bed. She felt the bed sink under his weight as he lay behind her, and an arm stole around her waist.   
"Kagome..." He hugged her to him gently. "Of all the people I know, I trust you...more than anyone else...and I'm...I'm glad you understood how I felt..." He whispered, burying his nose in her fragrant hair.   
She placed a hand over his before lifting it to her lips and gently kissing it.   
"Kagome...why...?"   
She smiled, leaning back. "Because if felt right..." She whispered, then fell into darkness.   
Inuyasha continued to hold her as she slept, his face baffled. *I don't understand...what is this feeling...? Could it be that I love her? Or am I merely trying to forget Kikyou and I'm using Kagome to do so...why did I kiss her...? Gods, why do I want to do it again...* He heard the baby begin to cry softly and sat, leaving Kagome's side.   
He moved over to the crib and gently lifted the infant, holding it to his chest. His eyes flitted over to Kagome, then back to the baby in his arms. Suddenly, he put slitted pupils on the baby, but gray-blue, like Kagome's, and a mound of white hair, with tiny ears. His eyes widened and flew back towards Kagome, who lay on the covers.   
*I do love her...and I can't have her...* Tears rolled down his face and he sat in the rocker, the baby cradled to his chest, rocking it gently, lulling it to sleep. He watched the sun peak over the horizon and hugged the baby tighter. *I want to be a father...but I want Kagome to be the mother...but...is that what she wants...? Does she even love me? If not, will she? It's been a year...*   
His gaze moved back over to her. She was shivering. He stood and moved over to her, carefully pulling the blankets over her. He also noticed the baby was trembling and sighed, laying it on the bed and pulling off his outter kimono. He tenderly wrapped the baby in it and crawled onto the bed, laying the sleeping child beside Kagome and then, laying on the other side of it.   
Slowly, he drifted into sleep, next to the love of his life's charge.

Kagome woke up the next morning and yawned loudly. It took a moment before her sleep fogged brain noticed the sleeping baby and demon on her bed. She looked at them and noticed Inuyasha was not wearing his outter kimono, the baby was. She also noticed a faint smile on Inuyasha's face and his hand beside the baby's face. A fond smile covered her face and she shook her head slightly.   
"Inuyasha no baka..." She lifted the baby in her arms and it woke, staring at her, curiously. "Come on, Miaki, it's time to return you to YOUR bed..." She lay the babe in the crib and it began to ball.   
"Miaki-chan, don't do this now..." Kagome tried to bounce the baby, but it wouldn't settle down. Seconds after it began caterwauling, it was taken from her by a pair of clawed hands. She stared up at Inuyasha in surprise.   
He didn't so much as glance at Kagome, but instead took the baby into his arms and rocked it gently, husing it. After a moment of gentle cooing on Inuyasha's part, it quieted, at least momentarily.   
She stared up at him in shock. "Inuyasha..."   
His eyes met hers and he smiled slightly. "I think she likes me..." He said, laying the baby back in the crib and rubbing it's cheek with his knuckle.   
Kagome moved over beside him and stared up into his face. "I think you like her, too..." She paused. "Inuyasha, why did you never have children...?"   
He swallowed hard. "Because...I never found someone who I wanted to mother my offspring...no one who would truely love them..." He looked away, his face sad. "No one who truely loved me..."   
Kagome grabbed his hand in hers. "Mom's here today, let's go out and do something..." She begged softly, her eyes insistent.   
He looked back at her and smiled again. "Alright..." He said softly. "Let's do that..."

Kagome practically drug the now normally clothed dog demon into an amusement park and smiled winningly at him. "Remember, Inuyasha, it's just pretend, you don't ACTUALLY have to have fun." She went up to one of the games and saw it was a throwing game. Her eyes caught sight of a little white seal, and smiled. "I think I'll try to win that..." She said, lifting the ball after paying the man.   
Inuyasha watched her throw the ball and miss the target. He stopped her hand before it touched another ball. "Let me try..." He said softly. Although he hadn't admitted it, he liked the idea of winning something for Kagome.   
She looked up at him in surprise. "Uh...okay..."   
Inuyasha eyed the target and threw the ball, hitting it dead center, a couple of guys that were nearby jumped at the loud thud as it struck it.   
The man behind the counter moved back slightly.   
Inuyasha picked up another ball, eyed the target and threw, once again, smack in the center.   
Kagome was amazed. *He picked this up fast...* She thought, her eyes wide. She was suddenly aware that a large crowd of girls and their boyfriends had appeared there. She returned her eyes to her friend as he picked up the last ball, wound up and threw, hitting it once more.   
The owner of the booth stared, his eyes wide, if not a bit frightened. "T-take your pick..." He said, gesturing.   
Inuyasha pointed at the seal and it was handed to him. He looked behind him and saw Kagome smiling up at him. He smiled a bit sheepishly and handed it to her.   
She squeeled softly and glomped him. Inuyasha put his arms around her and blushed awkwardly. Then, noticed the large crowd surrounding them. He gently pulled Kagome's arms from around him and set her on the ground. "What next?" He asked softly.   
Kagome looked around and pulled him towards another booth, paying a bit more money and picking up the bow and arrows. "Now, I'll pay you back..." She said with a grin. She eyed the target carefully and pulled the arrow back. She held her breath slightly and released it, it put a hole through the target, sticking in the wood behind it.   
The owner of the booth looked around and tossed a toy at her. "Take one! I need this booth for the rest of the week!"   
Kagome giggled and noticed they'd tossed a little white wolf with bright golden eyes at her. She glanced up at Inuyasha and smiled, giving it to him. "Here..." She smiled and took his arm again, leading him to a place where they could get a drink.

By the end of the day, Kagome was exhausted. Yet, despite her tired body, her face was lit up in a happy smile. Her hand was tucked into Inuyasha's and she had a seal and a penquin for Miaki. She glanced up at him and saw he was looking down at her, his face almost happy.   
"Kagome..." He started.   
"Hn...?" She asked sleepily.   
"I...I had a nice time..." He said, taking his hand from hers and putting it around her shoulders. He felt her jump, startled, but didn't pull his arm back and soon felt her leaning into him.   
She sighed, putting her arm around his waist. "I'm glad..." She said softly, trying to keep her eyes open.   
Inuyasha gently scooped her up and placed the plush animals in her lap, carrying her in his arms.   
Kagome glanced up at him, surprised. "Huh?"   
"You're tired..." He said softly. "Go to sleep, Kagome..." He commanded gently. He felt her arms go around his neck and swallowed hard. He felt her breathing become more rythmic, as it did when she slept. He smiled and gently kissed her cheek, before heading towards her home. *Oh, Kagome...*

Mrs. Higurashi looked up when the dog demon entered the house, her daughter in his arms. "Is she alright?" She asked, worried. She ran over to him and saw there was no preceptable wounds on her body.   
Inuyasha nodded. "She's fine, she's just tired..." He carried her up to her room and set her against the bed, aware Kagome's mother was shadowing him. "She was up most of last night, and she wore herself out this morning." He lifted the baby penguin and walked over to the crib, setting it next to the baby, a fond smile on his face.   
Mrs. Higurashi felt warning bells go off in her head. She'd seen Kagome with that very look on her face frequently. "I hope you don't plan on getting my baby pregnant..." She said, before she could stop herself.   
Inuyasha looked up as if he'd been slapped. "Ma'am...I plan nothing in my life...but I will tell you this...I fell in love with Kagome..." He closed his eyes tightly. "I love her...more than life."   
The woman looked at him nervously. "How does she feel for you?" She whispered, sitting on the bed beside her daughter.   
"I don't know..." He whispered, his eyes sad. "I wish I did...It hurts...not knowing hurts..." He bit his lip and spun away from the crib, his face tortured. "Why am I saying this to you...after the damn mission is over, you'll keep her here..." He fought to keep the tears that longed to spill down his cheeks in check.   
Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "That...will be her decision...as well as your own...even if she does decide to stay here, it is not her decision what YOU decide to do...perhaps she's a little frightened of what you'll become when you become a demon..."   
Inuyasha clenched his hand into a fist. "I know...but if I become a human...I can't protect her..." He smiled sadly. "And I hate seeing her hurt..." He laughed dryly. "Don't tell her..." He begged softly.   
She stood and walked towards the door. "I leave the decision of whether or not she knows to you..." She left him.   
The baby began crying and he moved over towards it and scooped it into his arms, kissing it's cheek gently. "Shhh...hush now..." He moved over to the window sill and sat, staring out across the grounds of the temple. A memory stirred and he began to hum a lullaby. He didn't remember where it came from, except he remembered sleeping and hearing it, soft gentle tones.   
He listened to the babies cries calm and quiet and looked out the window again. After a moment, he realized he was crying. Memories of his mother were stirring. Then, he realized that's where he'd heard it. His mother had sang it to him while he was a child. But he'd heard it since his mother died.   
Then, it clicked. He remembered Kagome had been humming softly on one of the nights he'd been injured. It had been that song. Deep down, he'd wondered where she'd heard it. He had never sung it to her. A small smile lit up his face and he decided he didn't care. He leaned back against the side of the window and fell asleep.

Kagome woke the next morning, her heart lodged in her throat at the sight before her. Inuyasha was asleep in the window, the baby against his chest, his arms snuggly around it. A smile lit up her face and she gently touched his face, sitting across from him in the large window. She closed her eyes and began to hum softly. She didn't know where she'd heard the song before, but she once called it her hearts lullaby.   
Suddenly, she heard a rich baritone join her and her eyes slowly opened and she saw Inuyasha staring at her, his lips moving slightly as he softly sang.   
And little babe, when you awake,   
In mine and my loves arms   
from evening till daybreak   
You shall lay, warm and safe   
Hugged gently between he and I   
For soon we know again you'll sleep   
And when into dreams again you fly   
Here in our arms you'll stay   
Kagome stared at him in shock. "Where did you hear that?" She asked softly.   
He looked down, his face a bit sad. "My mother used to sing it to me...before she died..." He smiled sadly. "She said my father taught it to her...and she taught it to me to teach to the woman who would mother my children..." He sighed, looking out across the property again. "Where did you hear it?" He asked softly.   
She shrugged. "I don't know...perhaps I've heard you sing it before?"   
He shook his head. "I've never sang it since my mother died...not before now at least..."   
She looked confused. "I remember it...almost like a dream, though..." She closed her eyes and began to sing, her voice a sweet soprano.   
Into dreams, soft and light,   
That take you above the clouds   
Into the sky, with Moon so bright,   
Where earth and sun collide   
Her eyes met Inuyasha's and she reached for the baby, taking her up into her arms and rocking her back and forth. She closed her eyes, singing softly. She felt warm. Warmth that filled her to the brim, overflowed and doused the room. She reached the end of the song and opened her eyes again.   
Inuyasha stood before her, his face pale. "Kagome...how do you know that song?" He insisted, his eyes severly worried. He almost shook her, but there was no real reason to.   
She looked up into his eyes and leaned towards him, placing her lips on his gently. She pulled away slowly and moved back to the cradle, laying the baby in it. Two hands gently touched her shoulders and she stiffened slightly. "Inuyasha..." She began, but he cut her off.   
"I love you." He whispered, his eyes closed tightly against the rejection he was certain was coming. He pulled her back against him and pressed his face into her shoulder.   
Kagome's eyes were like saucers. "Inuyasha..." She turned to face him, tears in her eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, too!" She whispered hoarsely.   
He stood there, stiff with shock, but it didn't stop his arms from lifting and going around her, holding her tightly. "Oh, Kagome..." He whispered, his breaths ragged. He tangled his hands in her hair and spun her around carefully. "I was sure you hated me..." He whispered.   
She smiled down into his eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, I never hated you...I loved you from the start and I still do..." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him for dear life. "What are we going to do? I live here...you...you live in Sengoku period..." She felt tears of pain fill her eyes. "I don't want to lose you because of time..."   
He swallowed hard, clinging to Kagome tightly. "Kagome...would you be willing...to give up your time for me?" He asked softly.   
She stiffened. "Would you? She responded.   
He set her down, looking into her eyes. "I'm here, aren't I? I stayed with you, didn't I? Yes, I'd be willing..." He saw the tears on her cheeks and tenderly kissed them away. "I knew it last night...I would do anything for you...anything..." His hands cupped her face and he kissed her lips gently. "The legend behind that lulaby...says that if the woman didn't learn it from the man...and knew it instinctively, she was the one meant for me..." He caressed her face. "Kagome, will you marry me?" He asked.   
Her heart thumped hard in her throat, taking away her gift of speach. "I...I...I..." She swallowed and hugged him tight, bringing her lips close to his ear. "YES!" She rasped softly, before the wind was pushed from her as Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "I love you, so YES, I'll marry you..."   
Kagome didn't hear the door to her room open or see her mother standing there. All she heard was Inuyasha's soft breaths, stirring her hair, making her skin tingle.   
"Kagome..." Her mother said softly.   
The pair broke apart quickly, blushing. Inuyasha saw the mother and turned away. The only thing that stood between him and Kagome was her mother.   
"What are you doing?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.   
Kagome swallowed nervously and glanced at Inuyasha. "W-we were just hugging..." She said softly.   
Inuyasha stood at the window, his eyes sad. *Just hugging?* He swallowed and listened to her mother talk to the love of his life. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Higurashi, I hugged her, she was just hugging me back...I shouldn't have initiated it..."   
The older woman glared at the half demon. "Boys and girls should not do such things in the privacy-"   
"He's my fiancee!" Kagome finally shouted. Her eyes were filled with utter anger. "Don't you trust me, mother?! Don't you trust me not to make mistakes? Good grief! I was not planning to do anything, and I have great self control! So does he! Mother, I've been with him for a year, and he's sometimes had to sleep in the same tent with me while I was in 'heat'! He never tried to hurt me!"   
"That doesn't mean he wont!"   
Inuyasha spun around. "I would never hurt Kagome..." He said in a dangerously soft voice. "I love her...I could never hurt her..."   
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "That's all I needed to hear." She left them.   
Kagome watched her go, utterly confused. "Did I miss something?"   
"If you did, so did I..."   
The girl walked over to the dog demon and laid her hands on his chest, running them up and latching them around her neck. "Let's see... where were we?" She asked smiling winningly up at him.   
His brain turned to gobbledygook and he pulled her close, kissing her again.   
When they pulled apart, Kagome winced as the baby started crying. "I got her..." She walked over to the crib, picking the baby up and cradling her against her chest. Two arms lifted her up and Inuyasha sat in the rocker, pulling Kagome into his lap, his arms going around her waist.   
Kagome rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, humming the song softly. She felt a soft rumble in Inuyasha's chest as he began to sing as well. The baby quieted, and Kagome continued to rock the baby until she slept, and shortly afterwards, Inuyasha slept as well. 


End file.
